To establish dose response and duration of action on LH, FSH and testosterone levels after a single subcutaneous injection. The effect of 3 dose levels of LHRH antagonist given either intermittently or continuously will be studied to establish the minimal effective dose for LH and FSH suppression. To evaluate the combination of LH suppression and testosterone replacement as a method of male contraception.